metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my Wikipedia links page to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 RE: Adminship Thank you, FastLizard4. I would love to run for sysop. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 05:46, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Uh, dude? Hey, what's up with the image I posted? Did it offend someone or did I break a law? If I did, may I put the image back up, but with the rule in use? I did everything correctly (I think...), put the link, gave credit. Joshadow 22:32, 23 July 2008 (UTC) shit Oh, well... RE: IRC Before I connect, could you explain the general purpose for it? I.E., what exactly I would do when inside? Yes, I've already read the page rules, but it still seems a little unclear to me. Oh, and on a side note, I would like to make a very minor edit to the current logo image. Since the background behind the image is now black, there is the slightest difference in shades of black between the image and the background. I would like to fix that. And I would also like to remove the random square shape in the upper left corner. Could I have permission? [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 21:57, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'll try it out. I'm ''not exactly sure what I'll do or say when I'm on, but I guess giving it a try is inevitable anyway... Oh, and as the logo situation: I examined it with a multi-spec imager program I have, and the difference in shades of black only seems to have to do with the blue-green glow coming off of Samus. (This is most easily seen at the upper right corner - above Samus's shoulder pad, but below the graphic designs above that. Basically in that empty space.) I guess it's no longer a problem, because they're both the same shade of black! [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula'' 513']] 04:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Please? Oh, may I just break the rules on my own page only, just this once? Looking at my page, what may I keep? Or do I need to just give up? Joshadow 03:23, 25 July 2008 (UTC) You see.... I really have little time to view the guidelines I am busy with community service and my A.P. summer work and trying to donate info to this site and many other things... okay... I understand... I'll just keep what's there and put nothing else. I'm going to erase some stuff off of my page to shorten... By the way, good luck on the AP exams! Joshadow 04:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Is it me too? : Even though you might be more directed to joshadow, I think you might be upset with me too. If my ideas on my user page interfere '''that much' then I'll limit the rest of my ideas to the forums, no problem. GF Remnant 04:33, 25 July 2008 (UTC) something needing to be deleted Umm....... FastLizard4? I've just recently seen the Talk:Judicator page and it's not exactly what I would call meeting Wikitroid standards. I personoly ( hope I spelt that right ) think the comments should be deleted. Thank you for considering my RequestSamuslovr1 22:47, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :No delete necessary - resolved. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:33, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Samuslovr1 01:38, 26 July 2008 (UTC) A short Absence Until about early afternoon on Wednesday, I'm not going to be able to edit articles here, and I won't be able to connect to IRC either. I'm gonna miss the whole "sysop initiation party," yes. But I'll be back soon! [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula'' 513']] 23:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) question Can/will I be able to create a page where users can say their opinion in who the best created boss is, or their favourite boss is, or even favourite game is? I don't exactly see why not but I should ask before I waste valuable time. Samuslovr1 01:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :All of those already exist in the Forums. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Yet another question I have a question. I have created the page called Shriekbat shootout. When I went to the page Metroid Prime Pinball, under the Tables area, at the very bottom,shriekbat shootout had a red link. Do you know what the problem is? Samuslovr1 16:57, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Okay. Sorry for bothering you, ChozoBoy told me what the problem was and I've made the page that actually is the Shriekbat shootout. Now all I ask from you is to delete the page, Shriekbat shootout. The good version is called Shriekbat Shootout. Thank you.Samuslovr1 17:29, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Preview Channel Are you sure about that? I don't see it talking about anything other than the channel and content that was exclusive to it. Also, I do not see any other page on the channel, so I presume that page was just hastily titled and ignored. ChozoBoy :If it was the channel, it wouldn't have clickable HTTP links that leads to a site meant to work with a computer, would it? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:38, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Those videos were originally from the Wii's Metroid Prime 3 Preview Channel. Also, the article specifically refers to the Channel and how it was taken down. I don't know what else you could be suggesting the article is about. ChozoBoy :The article is about the previews, is it not? If the previews weren't available online, I would agree with you. However, they are. And, if you would go back and look, a redirect now exists for the preview channel pointing to that page. Indeed, the original title is more correct for one simple reason - the word channel is mentioned in the article a grand total of one time, and mainly refers to the previews themselves, not the channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) This seems a bit silly. There are no other articles for previews aside from this one that seems to be misnamed. The first sentence refers to previews released by Nintendo, and Nintendo did not release any of these described trailers on the internet to my knowlege. All online versions, such as the ones linked to from the article, were streamed from the channel. ChozoBoy :Indeed, they originally aired on the channel, but you admit that they appeared elsewhere than the channel, which means that the current name is more accurate. That said, if you were to expand the article so it really did talk about the channel and not just the previews, I would have no problem with the name. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:43, 3 August 2008 (UTC) What did I do? I haven't added much of anything to my user page!!! What is the deal '''now'? If it's about the SA-X article, the thing lacked structure. I broke it down so that viewers might see only what they are interested in, that's all. Plus, I see the assumption made by the preceding editor and I had to place it in its own section because that is not a proven fact at all so I don't want the reader to be mislead. Joshadow 03:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) What did I not do? I understand why you declined my request. Could you tell me more of what I am failing to do, so that I can start doing it? Also what is the importance of signing with four tildes instead of three tildes? Squeemaster 18:13, 3 August 2008 (UTC) LLTS! :For one thing, signing with four tildes also leaves the message's timestamp. As for what you can do, you need to build experience with the wiki and community trust. You can do this by spending time editing articles and taking part in the community. If you reapply in a month or so you will probably get rollback rights. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Article? Are there any articles that have yet to be written (all of the good ones have been done; I got here too late O.o)? Joshadow 00:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Blurrr Rollback Confirmation Her is my confirmation that I, Metroidblurrr238, am also Blurrr. [[User:Metroidblurrr238|'Metroidblurrr238']] 14:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I misunderstood what you were trying to say the first time. ChozoBoy 05:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Vote I simply want to thank you for voting FastLizard. Wether you vote against me or for me, I only want to think you for it. Your vote gives me information I need to become a better member of Wikitroid. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) hi yes im already enjoying this, but there is not so much i can write new here... im mainly on the german wikitroid, helpin making it as good as this wikitroid PHazon 10:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Spelling Thanks so much FastLizard. When I look over the info I type, I have a bad habit of reading what I ''meant to be there, instead of what's actually there. That spell checker will help tremendously. I have been meaning to upgrade my Firefox anyway, so I will get right on downloading it. Thanks again! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 12:15, 15 August 2008 (UTC) adding images Am I aloud to upload user-created artwork to use on my user page? Samuslovr1 21:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :For use on your own userpage, yes, you are. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:09, 15 August 2008 (UTC) What was that IRC Client that you recommended to me before? What was that IRC client you recommended to me before? I no longer use MSN because I can't, my internet service is no longer with verizon, I now have Comcast. Because the little window won't be blocked, I can download it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:58, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, IE won't let me use what I usually use to get on IRC. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::There are a few of them. I use ChatZilla, but that requires that you also use the Firefox internet browser. Some others include xChat, mIRC, and irssi (irssi has no GUI, it runs from a DOS prompt). You can also try another software-less system, mibbit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Box! Hi, I've just one question, but first, I'm Ashka Harley from the German, English and French Spellbinder-Wiki, and I want to know, hwo you've made the box on the top of the page, where ist written down, that you are looking for an Administrator, 'cause I want so one also in my Wikis, coz I'm still looking for a good Admin too. Maybe you can help me! --Ashka Harley 12:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :The file is located in MediaWiki:Sitenotice and MediaWiki:Sitenotice id. Note that you will have to create your own system for selecting sysops though. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:23, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I completely forgot You have been here a whole year! (Please don't kill me for being late) MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Don't kill me either! I've done my best to keep the place up while you were on your sabbatical. Goodness, that was a lot of edit patrolling that I did. But those new names were just placed yesterday, so this wasn't like a "While the cat's away, the mice will play!" kind of thing. So that's about as extensive as the changes went over that.... week or so period. Most other changes are related to some trimming of dead weight in the image database, and a whole new army of category links. (courtesy of ChozoBoy) But anyway, I apologize for not putting up a notice. I didn't consider these changes to be significant enough for such a notice on the board, considering that all of the old names (should) redirect directly to the new names. I tried to design this system specifically to give uniform names, and at the same time still refer to old unofficial names in the articles; in other words, take as much emphasis off of these new assigned names as possible. I'll make sure to put a notice up. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:36, 8 September 2008 (UTC)